Tigger's Favorite Song
Tigger's Favorite Song Tigger's Favorite Song is the 5th episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Contents Characters Present *§ Tigger *§ Candace (North America) *§ Sailor Moon (Goanimate) *§ Tickety Tock *§ Lilo *§ Annie *§ Thomas *§ Chicks Summary Candace plays Tigger's Clues to figure out what song Tigger wants to sing. Recap It was song time but Candace can't figure out Tigger’s Favorite Song. They play a game of Tigger's Clues to find out. Candace steps on the 1st clue, a duck and draws it in her notebook. Later on, Candace & Tigger try to find the right sounds for each musical instrument. Immediately after that, the phone rings. Candace answers it and it was the felt friends on the phone who had a song of their own. Candace tries it but messes up. She listens again. She gets it right and hangs up the phone. Candace sees the felt friends Lilo& Annie. They both sang Boom-ba-cha-cha-la-la boom-boom-bop. Candace sings along with them. Then it was mail time. Candace reads the package. After that, Tigger & Candace skidoo into a picture of a farm. Immediately after that, Candace finds the second clue, a barn and draws it in her notebook. Candace had 2 clues to what Tigger's Favorite Song is which were a duck and a barn. Candace had to find the 3rd clue to she can get more information. Candace & Tigger saw some chicks who were putting on a song show. They were going to sing Row, Row, Row Your Boat. They figure out the right verses and the right key for the song. Soon after, Tigger & Candace skidoo back home. Not long after that, Candace hears the piano playing off screen. Candace sees the 3rd clue on a piano key. Candace touches the piano key that the little paw print was on. The paw print moves to different keys and Candace realized he just played a little tune that went "do-do-do do, do-do, do". She draws the 3rd clue in the notebook. She goes to the thinking chair to put all the clues together. Candace thought it was Rubber Ducky had a barn. But the answer was Old McDonald. After figuring out Tigger's Clues everybody and the musical instruments get together for song time. Blue was on piano and Candace was on guitar. They play the tune "Old McDonald". Not long after that, Candace plays "The So Long Song" and the episode ends. Triviahttps://byron.fandom.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Favorite_Song?action=edit&section=5 *§ This episode's closing credits music was later reused for the credit music of The Grow Show!. *§ This is the first time Candace plays the guitar while singing the So Long Song. *§ Even though it's shown that the house has a piano, this is the only episode for this kind of piano to appear. *§ This is the first time that the Lilo & Annie move, talk, and interact with the main characters. The felt friends' names were Lilo and Annie. *§ This is the fourth episode where Candace does not do his arm swinging dance at the beginning of the Mailtime song from What Time Is It for Blue?, Tigger's Story Time and What Does Tigger Need?. *§ Also, it's the first time Tigger joins on the Thinking Chair to see the package he and Candace received. *§ Candace e is revealed to have a guitar in this episode. *§ This is the first appearance of Tigger’s Modern Singing at Mailtime. *§ Candace's haircuts from Snack Time and the next episode Adventures in Art are both used in this episode. *§ This is the first time that the rubber duck represents a clue. *§ Candace will draw the same duck again in Tigger's ABC's (Along with a actual duck). *§ This is the first time that Candace skidoos into a location and finds the 2nd clue immediately afterwards. *§ The other one is The Trying Game. *§ Songs would be a better suggested title.